


Not just bed bugs bite

by Storyofourdays



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Food sex may be involved, Like all my fanfics, M/M, Warning! Versatile mark and jack, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyofourdays/pseuds/Storyofourdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the gang comes together for Vidcon they all stay at Mark's place for the week before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just bed bugs bite

**Author's Note:**

> Maddy (storyofourdays) here! I'd like to inform you that I don't own any of these characters nor do I hold any true proof of relationships between characters.

Day 1

 

Marks house was spotless. He dusted the windows and cabinets, mopped the floor, washed the dishes, hid his porn, and even removed the countless empty coffee mugs that were covering his gaming desk.

The guys were planning to arrive at 7:00am so Mark made sure that everything was welcoming their arrival. Jacks plane landed at 6:30 so Bob and Wade, along with their newly arrived Swedish friend, Felix, offered to pick him up and head to Marks.

Mark admittedly was nervous about Jack coming over. He thought that the excess nervousness was because he knew the guy so well yet has only spent time with him a few times in real life. He wanted to make sure that he impressed Jack because he didn't want to look stupid in front of his best friend.

After hearing a loud knock on the door, Mark looked briskly in the mirror before dashing to the door.

Bob and Wade were there, face to face with Mark. He hugged them both extremely tight and Bob disappeared into the living room while Wade stayed by the door with Mark.

Wade smiled and said "Felix is helping Sean with his suitcases. By the way I'm really glad that we are all here together! I brought some games to play."

"Cool! We can play them and rotate which channel we post on."

Despite the facsade the boys put on, nobody could hate Wade. They pick on him all the time but he's the only person who can put up with Mark and Jack's constant flirty banter.

Felix came through the door and attacked Mark with a strong hug. He and Wade joined Bob in the other room and seconds later Jack came through the door.

He dropped his stuff and ran towards Mark. The little leprechaun of a man weaseled his way into Marks arms and the two lost balance causing Mark's back to hit the wall behind him.

The boys laughed and blushed as they pulled apart.

"It's so great to see ye Markimoo!"

"You to Jackyboy"

That night the boys sat and played Super Smash Brothers on the 'Wii U'

Bob yawned and asked, "where are we sleeping?"

Mark had planned it out and responded, "Bob and Wade will sleep in the guest room because Wade is the only one who can deal with Bob's snoring, Felix asked if he could sleep on the couch a while ago and Jack is the only one who is small enough to fit in my bed with me."

The guys agreed and all went to their respective rooms.

Without question Mark started to change into a T-shirt and stripped to his boxers.

Jack did the same and trotted towards Marks bed. He slipped under the blankets and faced towards the roof like Mark was doing. The only problem was Mark had a small bed and Jack's shoulder was hanging off the edge.

"This isn't gonna work ye know"

"Jack, we are gonna half to turn to our sides...do you want to go butt to butt or face each other or we could both face the same way...I guess."

Jack faced towards the door and gestured that mark should face the same way. 

They were just close enought that Jack could feel Marks breath on his neck. 

It didn't take long before they fell asleep to the sound of each others relaxed breathing patterns.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh damn. What happens each day for the rest of the week? Tell me if I should continue


End file.
